


夏日桃

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 1





	夏日桃

是因为一个夏天，金东贤在大巴上昏昏欲睡。空调开得很冷，车厢里久未通风，人气充斥着车厢，有些沉闷和无聊。他摸摸胳膊上因为冷气起的鸡皮疙瘩，掀开了车窗帘的一角，阳光决堤一样涌进他怀里，好像带着蝉鸣。  
城郊出发再往南走，是金东贤的老家。他要回去帮爷爷处理老宅的事务，只因为他是家里唯一一个无所事事的大学生，双胞胎哥哥回家前就联系了兼职，好像提前知道会被抓壮丁，也坏心眼地没跟弟弟说一句。从空调房里去到热烘烘的乡下，在只有老旧风扇的老宅里待过一整个酷暑，金东贤虽不愿意也被爸妈无情地踹出了家门。  
算了，他向来乐天派，想着说不定乡下更凉快呢。  
下车的时候他就后悔了。  
他望着远去的大巴车，怨气都要化成实体攀在车上一起回家。热浪钻进毛孔里发痒，地面上短短的影子都要被蒸发了。下午两点，一天当中最热的时间，金东贤拖着行李箱慢慢地往小镇走，轮子在水泥地上喀拉喀拉响，跟蝉吵成了一个频率。

小镇子的便利店只有糖水冰棍，金东贤买了一根权当咬冰块玩，几个小孩子趴在玻璃柜台上叽叽喳喳，时不时还要看一眼他身旁的小箱子。他跟一个脸颊红扑扑的小孩对上眼了，歪头笑一下，小孩就羞得一溜烟跑了，临走前拽上了还对着糖果发馋的同伴们。  
便利店的小风扇呼呼吹，他衣角鼓起来再扁下去，几个来回后好歹消了暑，就动身去了老宅。宅子在小镇深处，一路上有坐在家门口三五聚一起的老太太看猴一样打量他，他低头玩着手机，不甚在意。只是突然看见之前打招呼的小孩扒在大门门框上，探出半个脑袋，眼睛扑闪扑闪。  
他觉得好笑，就笑得眉眼弯弯，那小孩又像野猫一样窜走了。他想起自己的小时候，在这个镇子里跟哥哥生活了六年，野到全镇人都知道他是个淘气鬼，六岁时在宅子后边的小山上差点野没了。他自己不记得这件事，只是一直听妈妈念叨，家里人找了他整整一个晚上，第二天清晨回家才发现他窝在家门口意识不清，之后发了三天的高烧。  
他想到这个就有些唏嘘，到家时看了好几眼已经被开发出来种桃树的山丘，再也没有记忆里能吃小孩的样子。夏天是郁郁葱葱，他爷爷趴在果园围栏上朝他招手，桃已经熟到了第二批，爷爷示意他上来吃果。  
他只是手掌圈成喇叭朝爷爷喊：“我现在只需要空调——！”  
不久后爷爷回家，对着瘫在木地板上吹风扇的小孩踹了一脚。

爷爷准备把老宅子重新翻修，因为年老体力跟不上，需要一个年轻小伙跟着施工师傅跑上跑下地监工，他老头子乐得逍遥，天天去集市上跟老太太唠嗑。老太太问金爷爷：小时候被附身的小鬼现在长这么大啦？  
金爷爷打哈哈说，东贤哪是撞了鬼，山里过夜着凉了而已。  
碎嘴老太哗一声：“先生说的，哪能有假。”  
“新社会了，”金爷爷揶揄，“先生都不知道死了几年了。”  
正逢装修师傅下班，金东贤到集市找爷爷，正好听见这么一段话，看那讳莫如深的老太像看一块千年化石，拉着他爷爷就往外走。他爷爷劝他不要太在意，镇子封闭，老一辈常这样。  
他打趣怎么你不是老一辈，他爷爷就左顾右盼一会儿，压低了声音跟他说：那先生本来也不是什么好东西，狗崽子嘴里吐不出象牙。  
金东贤笑了一路，跟他爷爷说回家吃桃子冰，爷爷说桃子不够了，想吃你自己去摘。日落的样子很安详，一心想桃吃的金东贤还不知道果林里有什么等着他。

撞见林煐岷的那个瞬间金东贤想自己一辈子都不会忘。  
当时他提着小果篮，装了一篮子的桃，傍晚光线不好，他就摸出了手机打光。无机质的冷光没来由地有些瘆人，他只能加快脚步，鞋踩在落叶上簌簌响。总有一双眼睛在盯着自己，他背后发麻，脑子里突然闪过无数篇灵异故事，下午那老太太浑浊的眼睛像蛇一样让他浑身发冷，他脖颈僵着，忍不住要转回头去看。  
他知道恐怖片里这种人死得最快，可作为新时代好青年他坚信鬼神说是瞎扯淡，猛地回头时身后也只有树影斑驳。云遮住最后一片阳光，他松了一口气，夏夜的风灌进他大张的毛孔，冷汗蒸发时发凉。  
他转头就看见一个身影，定定地看着他，眼神发直，脸色苍白。  
人在极度恐惧的时候是叫不出声的。金东贤吓愣了，心率狂飙，大脑空白一片，只会颤抖着后退，喉咙里挤出一丝变样的呻吟。石头硌到了脚后跟，他一屁股坐在地上，看着那个不明生物一步步走近，它的脚下没有影子。  
桃子散了一地，咕噜噜滚远了，金东贤的心脏要蹦出胸口，那个“男人”终于走到他面前，像看小孩一样撑住膝盖，弯下腰，说：“是东贤吗，长这么大啦？”  
声音意外地很好听。  
金东贤掐自己一把，才颤颤巍巍地开口：“你、你，你是鬼？”  
说完他就后悔了，他觉得这个问题像问一个精神病你是不是脑子有问题一样，万一触怒了鬼神他岂不是要被吸干精血或者被上身夺舍死在离家不远的地方。他吓得要哭出来了，嗫嚅着想要道歉，撑着往后爬，哪想看见那张苍白的脸微微一笑，终于让他的视线清晰了——怎么这鬼还怪好看的？  
“你不记得我了？小时候我带你走出的这片山。”  
我操，金东贤崩溃地喟叹，他想新时代在他心里摇摇欲坠，那个疯癫老太婆说的话好像是真的。

鬼自我介绍叫林煐岷，入不了轮回，算辈分金东贤应该尊称他一声爷爷。在山里走丢的那个晚上金东贤绕晕了路，看见林煐岷以为是个大哥哥，凑上去问人路，林煐岷干脆附上身带着他回了家。“可能是高烧烧糊涂了吧，”林煐岷说，“小时候的你更可爱一些，大概因为还没看多少恐怖片，不会逮着人问你是不是鬼。”他一脸揶揄，倒是给那张苍白的脸带了些人气。  
金东贤紧紧抓着小果篮，抠着手，试图理解这一非自然现象。他问林煐岷自己从没看见过鬼，怎么就能遇到你。  
林煐岷抬头看看天，无所谓地解释：“缘分吧。”  
金东贤嘁一声，不屑过了又觉得大不敬，瞟一眼旁边坐着的鬼，害怕又找上来，驱使他问出第二个傻问题：“你不会杀了我吧？”  
林煐岷看笨蛋一样看他：“我为什么杀你？我要是想杀你你觉得你活得到现在？”  
金东贤好歹闭了嘴，不一会儿却又开口：“那恐怖片……”  
“你也太不会尊重人了吧，哪有上来就跟别人说这些话的。”  
可是你也不是人啊。金东贤腹诽。  
“恐怖片里说的都是恶灵怨魂吧。我是好人……啊不是，好鬼。”林煐岷解释。  
气氛沉默了。金东贤突然觉得有些难过，世人都怜美，更何况林煐岷长得很好看，苍白都遮不住的漂亮，生前肯定是个大帅哥，他想，人美心善的大帅哥为什么入不了轮回呢。  
这时他又不会问了，他觉得这总该是个伤心事，林煐岷的鬼相也看不出来死状，或许走的时候还是很体面。  
一人一鬼不说话了，金东贤盘腿坐着，林煐岷伸直了腿，双手撑在身后，仰着头数星星。金东贤就侧头看他。那张侧脸很乖，鬼相也看不出消瘦，反而脸颊肉看起来嫩嫩的，外表年龄可能跟金东贤差不了多少。  
他突然问：“你多大啊？我是说……”  
他踌躇半天也想不出一个措辞，倒是林煐岷爽快地回答：“死的时候吗？二十四岁。”  
金东贤一愣，更加难过了，他转回头，低头揪地上的杂草，久久说不出什么话。  
“没必要惋惜的，生死有命。”林煐岷好像看得很开。  
“……是因为，什么意外吗？”  
轮到林煐岷发愣，他的星星数不明白了，半晌才叹一样说：“啊，算是吧。”  
他起身，问金东贤不是要摘桃子的吗，这么久不回家爷爷会担心的。金东贤才如梦初醒，站起来拍拍屁股，先前摘好的掉了一地，有些被撞碎了烂熟的果肉，他索性就在近旁的树上再挑了几个，装满了篮子，拎着下了山。  
他一步三回头，林煐岷靠在树上抱着双臂，一直笑着目送他。到了果园门口，金东贤第六次回头的时候，他就不见了。

次日金东贤起床，半梦半醒地走到厨房打桃汁喝，他忽然想起昨天遇到的那个英年早逝的漂亮鬼，又觉得自己是不是做了个冗长的梦，从冰箱里挑好了果，门一关就发现林煐岷站在他家冰箱旁边，似笑非笑地看他。  
他又被吓一跳，手里的桃差点砸到地上。  
“就算你是鬼，也不要每次出现都这么吓人吧。”金东贤坐在餐桌边削皮。  
“我也碰不到你啊，总不能拍拍你的肩膀说嗨我来了吧。”林煐岷打趣。  
金东贤闻言看了看好好坐在椅子上翘二郎腿的林煐岷，指着那副悠哉样就问：“你碰不到我的话，为什么碰得到椅子？”  
“我还可以碰得到桃子。”林煐岷伸手抓了一只桃，抛起来又接住。他好笑地看金东贤一脸不解，就好心解释：“万物皆有灵，我好歹在人世间游荡了几十年，碰得到灵体总不为过吧。碰不到你是因为活物的灵体封印在皮肉下，不像死物一样能轻易接触罢了。”  
金东贤听后没发表什么，继续低头削桃子。他一知半解，固有的世界观告诉他万物的构成是原子微粒，哪来的什么灵不灵。  
林煐岷见他不答话，就晃悠着腿，撑着下巴看他给桃子切块，丢进榨汁机里，紧接着哗地巨响。夏天早晨的阳光照进来，把金东贤的耳朵照得有些透明，粉粉的泛着光。金东贤的气场看起来不弱，林煐岷想，照理来说应该看不见自己。他也不大明白为什么鬼神千千万，金东贤独独看得见自己，世界上太多不能解释的东西了，在变成鬼之前他都还只是一个信奉唯物主义的青年。所以他没想弄明白，就只把这些归结于说不清道不明的缘分。  
缘分其实是神赐的。  
榨汁机停下来，桃汁汩汩地往杯子里流。桃香里金东贤突然问：“我有些好奇……你眼里的我是什么样的？”  
“人样啊。”林煐岷笑。  
金东贤瞥他，他就撑着下巴笑得眼睛弯弯，听金东贤说：“那还真是谢谢你。”  
他逗趣够了，就比划着说明，说人的后脑勺其实会显示力场的，这个力场是人的气生成的。阳气阴气就是这样的东西，阴气太重的话会作用到身体上，比如印堂发黑、体虚，比如会看见鬼。  
“我阴气重？”金东贤一头黑线。  
林煐岷笑开了：“不是啊，你阳气其实挺强的，不知道为什么看得见我。所以我说是缘分。”  
“这也太……”金东贤半句瞎扯淡还没说出口，晨练的爷爷就回家了，大着嗓门问他：“东贤啊，跟谁说话呢？”  
他赶紧闭了嘴，有一搭没一搭地喝果汁，还装腔作势地打了个哈欠。  
爷爷断定：“原来还没睡清醒。”

金东贤和鬼的相处就这么开始了。监工的时候林煐岷会指指点点，说这个灯的位置不对、那个墙不能打穿，这些通通都会影响力场；还要走来走去，用脚尖圈出一块地，说这里放床，那里放沙发，这样的朝向才能整合增强力场。他整天力场来力场去，金东贤问他力场弱了呢，他就吓唬小孩一样说会招鬼的啊，金东贤又嗤笑，说反正我也只看得见你一个。  
他活了二十一年，唯物主义的世界观也没那么容易被打破，干脆就不再理神神叨叨的林煐岷，毕竟在工人眼皮子底下自言自语也太奇怪了。  
工人走之后林煐岷会站在施工的地方看上半天，他跟金东贤说其实我活着的时候学的是设计来着，我跟你说的那些其实不光是力场问题，还有审美问题的。  
“你爷爷从哪找来的设计图啊，整个格调也太低俗了，听我的，我能给你们家阳春白雪一下。”  
“你不也是我爷爷那辈的。”  
“那不一样，我好歹比你爷爷见多识广，一颗灵魂还是勇于张开拥抱新事物的。”  
金东贤就任由他去了，给了他纸笔，看他画出来的图还有模有样，隔天就交送给了工人，让他们照着这个装。  
林煐岷也有不那么年轻人的时候。金东贤晚上喜欢打游戏，有时候林煐岷就会坐在他旁边，看他敲着键盘噼里啪啦一顿响，皱眉的样子金东贤有次看了，非得说林煐岷你不愧是我爷爷辈，这神情也忒像看我打游戏的爷爷了。  
林煐岷就拿着近旁的书打他，还非要金东贤教自己，教了半天也没上手，急得金东贤把他从电脑前面赶走了，怕他乱打掉自己排位。林煐岷捧着书嘴硬说书比游戏好玩，又总还要抬眼瞟几下，瞟得金东贤想笑，就把手机丢给他，点开手机端的同款游戏，叫他拿那个练手。  
鬼玩手机也玩不转，但是玩得很快乐。

这样的日子过得很快，周末工人放假的时候金东贤就待在果园，随便找个地方坐下，跟林煐岷唠嗑，聊累了就不说话，摘桃子下来就这地里的水龙头洗几下，直接上嘴啃。林煐岷说他觉得水蜜桃比油桃好吃，金东贤就抬手指给他看，说那半边是水蜜桃园，我不喜欢去，因为我对桃毛过敏。  
他啃一口桃肉，汁溅了满嘴，还要吸溜几下，含糊地说也的确，水蜜桃比油桃好吃。水蜜桃适合做桃子冰。  
林煐岷问他桃子冰是什么，他愣一下，也不知道什么解释，就说是桃子打的冰沙。“我爷爷很会做，冰沙里面的桃肉很鲜。”  
林煐岷眨眼，呆呆的样子像小狗：“什么味道？”  
金东贤觉得他好像咽了口口水，也不知道怎么说了，盯着手里啃了一半的桃子，良久说一句：“夏天的味道吧。”  
林煐岷起哄：“噢——文科生文科生。”他看起来不懊恼，金东贤瞟了又瞟，夏日山谷里的绿映在他脸上，风很大，鼓动着树叶摆阴影，绰绰地挡了林煐岷半边脸。  
金东贤问：“那你是不是很多东西都没吃过。”  
鬼被问住了，哽了很久，只听金东贤如数家珍：刀削面、芝士火锅、奶酪披萨，很多很多他都知道却再没机会吃的东西。林煐岷做鬼做了几十年，鬼生里唯二两次觉得做鬼不值居然都是因为眼前这个小屁孩。  
第一次是他看见六岁金东贤抱着膝盖委屈巴巴地坐在树下，扁着嘴挂着两行眼泪，打着哭嗝叠声叫他大哥哥，问他下山的路怎么走。小手想要抓住衣摆，却还是捞了个空，没什么鬼神概念的小孩只是愣愣地忘了哭，林煐岷想要给人擦眼泪，却根本碰不到什么。他后来陪着小孩坐在树旁，讲一些陈旧的睡前故事，金东贤终于在狐妖爬上书生床的前夕睡着了，他得以逮着空钻进小小的身躯里，带着人下了山。  
林煐岷沉浸在旧时里，半张脸埋在膝间，金东贤说什么什么也很好吃的声音忽远忽近，念得他发了馋，馋世间万物。  
金东贤忽然停了下来，顿了几下，林煐岷转头去看，才发现人定定地看着自己，他挑眉表示不解，就听见人问：“你很想吃吧。”  
他还来不及做出什么反应，就又听眼前小孩说：“要不要用我的身体去吃？”  
树叶哗哗响，荡进了林煐岷一颗久不跳动的心里。他不知为何嗅到桃香，或许还有夏天的甜。这小孩单纯得很，他想，自己露出了大破绽，灵体旁因为那句话空缺一块，我完全可以趁机夺了舍。而且不知道为什么，从以前开始金东贤的灵体就不会排斥他。  
金东贤看起来有点害羞，他抓了抓脸侧，林煐岷笑着看他，久不说话，盯得人不好意思了，还打哈哈说不愿意就算了，林煐岷就说：“之前不是还成天恐怖片来恐怖片去，现在说这些，不怕我真把你杀了？”  
“那不是因为你是个好鬼嘛。”金东贤显得有些憨。  
林煐岷只觉得有些尘封的东西掀开了，抖了一身灰，却还在发着光。

回到家后林煐岷示意金东贤躺着睡觉，他把十几年前的那次附体明明白白地讲给他听，而金东贤好像一听故事就容易睡着，察觉到他呼吸放缓后林煐岷坐在床沿上，看着那张因为睡相柔和很多的脸。  
小时候更可爱一点，他这么想。第一个能看见自己的人，初见时半点害怕也没有，倒是出奇地依赖，抓不住他的衣角、牵不了他的手，就只是虚虚地搭着，手指穿过他的身体，蜷起来握住一把空气，娇娇地叫他哥哥。  
哪知大人们害怕，病好了就连夜把小孩送进了城，再见时就已经变得这么大了。恐怖片真不是什么好东西，败坏鬼的名声。  
他钻进金东贤身体里，起身时做的第一件事是摸摸那块软软的脸颊肉。  
桃子冰的味道的确很夏天。金东贤这具身体所能感受到的温软与热朝他袭来时，桃子冰是愈药。年轻人的身体很火热，混着夏天的高温让习惯了冰冷的鬼有些无所适从。他急着去吃冰，装成金东贤的样子天衣无缝地跟爷爷撒娇，换来一杯桃味冰沙，里面混着冻过的桃肉。  
冰像刀一样滑过食管，他太久、太久没享受过进食，所以吃得很缓慢。老宅里没有空调，只是立式风扇呼呼地吹，摆着头，风掠过他，打乱皮肤的神经。好像变成鬼后第一次直观地感受夏天，他嚼着一块混着冰渣的桃，沙沙的口感很甜美，迸碎的声音透过骨传导击中他的鼓膜、金东贤的鼓膜。  
人世间变得很美好，他吃着冰念想。从前二十四年挣扎的人生好像从没这么好过，金东贤的灵沉寂着，林煐岷伸手去摸胸腔，跳动的心脏像一团太阳。还必须是正午的太阳。好到他有些依依不舍，又发笑，骂金东贤小蠢蛋，把身体让给一个孤寂了好些年的鬼。  
他才不像他自己说得那么善良，他拉扯了自己好些年，变鬼了还贼心不死，要拉着一个无关的年轻人陪自己孤独。  
他吃完了冰，就坐在小院的藤椅上晃腿，一下又一下。等到周身的空气变得温和、湿润，太阳一点点往山谷里坠，他看不腻夏天的落日，所以就目不转睛地盯着，反复琢磨到天色完全变暗。金东贤之前说的那些什么奶酪芝士他没再打算尝试，只是夏天和冰就足够了，足够他再念上几十年，直到执念缓慢消散。  
他上楼回到卧室，躺在床上时又流连几下那颗鲜活的心脏。

金东贤醒来的时候，发现林煐岷蜷在他身侧，幽深的瞳仁看着他，却很柔软，因为那一双乖乖的下垂眼。他心思活络，就侧身，也看着他，不说话。视线像有实体，游走过那双眼睛、长长的眼睫，月光透进来，直接穿透了林煐岷的耳朵，打在金东贤的手上。  
他摊开手，月光洒在他手心，他向下摸到林煐岷的手，手指穿过去，动两下。没什么很特殊的感觉，好像林煐岷是个全息投影，抓不着。他示意林煐岷抬手，张开五指，自己就伸进去，抓着空气却好像真的和林煐岷指根相抵、十指相扣。  
林煐岷说，你真的没变。  
他回答，不是没变，是想起来了。像做梦一样梦到了。  
冗长的梦，带着夏夜黑影憧憧，还有像月光一样白的大哥哥。他连带着想起那个狐妖媚书生的故事，心里怨这个大哥哥给彼时六岁的小孩说什么狐媚子，又觉得眼前的鬼才是一身娇，月亮一样骚他。  
真好看，他从眼睛看到嘴巴，真漂亮啊，真温柔，拿走了他的身体，还会记得再还回来。徘徊人世数十年也没变成恶鬼，温温软软的，听到桃子冰还会嘴馋，借别人的唇舌尝鲜。分明是只鬼，为什么这么乖巧呢，他心里喟叹。  
他问他：晚上没有人的时候，灯都黑了，你一个人的时候会干什么。  
林煐岷说，跟别的鬼聊天呗。  
开玩笑一样，给金东贤吓得颤一下。那种奇怪的暧昧跑了，林煐岷终于得以舒一口气，轮到他不敢看金东贤的眼睛了，一阵心跳咚咚地擂鼓一样敲他。  
他看着金东贤胸膛，慢慢地说：“慌什么，现在又没有鬼。如果现在你要睡觉了，我就会待在阳台。”  
金东贤问：“看我吗？”  
林煐岷一脸戏弄：“谁要看你。”  
“看天。看黑色渐渐变白，再变蓝，黎明光影交替的时候其实很好看，太阳会一点点从后山蹦出来，生蛋黄一样脆，周围有虹光。”  
太阳很漂亮，初生的时候是泛红的，像一团血，像金东贤。  
“要陪我一起看吗？”林煐岷问。

“你不想轮回吗？”  
日出的光很幽微，仅仅是照亮了一小片山顶，他们坐在果园深处，金东贤看阴影里的林煐岷，不自觉问了这句话。  
“不是很想，做人没有做鬼有意思。”林煐岷笑笑。  
“可是你吃不到桃子冰哎。”  
“我昨天吃过了。”  
“那还有很多东西，比如、比如，比如和我牵手。”  
太阳终于挣出山谷，好像一瞬万物都亮了。  
林煐岷看圆鼓鼓的鸡蛋黄，又看身侧小孩亮亮的眼珠。他想这是夏天吗，那颗心脏现在跳动得很快吗，自己感受到的热浪和高温现在有再席卷上来吗。他只是觉得光太亮了，金东贤急着要照亮他，忘了他其实还是一只鬼。  
“你要和鬼牵手吗？”  
“我要和你牵手。”  
“那我不想和你牵手。……不过说不定呢，你要是能帮我轮回，我就让你牵一牵。”  
他只会骂小孩蠢，殊不知自己也很幼稚，还胆小，话撂下了就躲，闪身进了树林里，留金东贤一个人眨巴眼睛，坐在地上揪草玩。  
之后林煐岷就没怎么出现过。  
金东贤把那句话当了真，辗转反侧一阵才决定好好调查一下林煐岷，毕竟他什么都不知道，谈什么要帮一只鬼轮回。  
他先是搜索“为什么入不了轮回”这个词条，按下回车键后他自己都觉得好笑，权当看都市传说一样了解了八卦风水、阴阳五行，后来才看见一个小论坛，说入不了轮回的人是犯了大罪。“神拟造了生命，不容许世人任意处置，因此自杀是大罪，被排除在生命循环以外，发配魂魄充当孤魂野鬼。”  
他几乎只瞟一眼就合上了电脑，撑着下巴沉思半晌，末了还要神经质地环顾一下，以免林煐岷蓦地出现。  
他也开始像爷爷一样去集市唠嗑，专挑老头老太太问什么鬼神，老人们要不一脸佛曰不可说，要不像他爷爷一样转头教育他去做新时代好青年。直到他再遇到之前那个说他被鬼上身的老太太，那老太还是一脸讨人厌的样子，两眼凹进眼窝里，嘴唇抿成一条线，皱纹爬满了整张脸。  
说的话也很讨厌，她叫他“鬼附身的小孩”。金东贤觉得可讨厌，又直觉人知道些什么，好声好气请人在茶摊前面坐下，点了一壶茶还帮人斟上，开口也开得很直接：“鬼为什么入不了轮回？”  
老太瞥他一眼，嗤笑一声，却不答话。  
金东贤又问：“怎么让鬼入轮回？”  
老太才诧异地看他一眼，皱眉问：“你要帮鬼入轮回？”  
金东贤头刚点了一半，疯癫老太才彻底发了疯，她把茶杯往地上一砸，大叫一声“孽缘”，茶钱没付就扬长而去。  
妈的，你全家才是孽缘。金东贤看着那老太的背影偷偷骂。  
贴了一壶茶钱，今天也一无所获。金东贤踢着地上的石子玩，踱回了家，开门发现他爷爷提了一箩筐桃子，忽然福至心灵，问他爷爷认不认识林煐岷。他没抱什么期待，只觉得林煐岷徘徊在这个小镇里，或许生前是这个镇子的居民。  
他爷爷有些错愕，问他从哪知道的这个名字，他含糊说是集市上听老头老太太闲聊的，觉得怪好听一名字，好奇了就来问问。  
他怎么也没想到他能听到这么一个故事——他爷爷说这个宅子是他从林煐岷家买过来的。

林煐岷是自杀死的。几十年前封闭的小镇子出了唯一一个大学生，刚到城里上了几年学，回来时整个人都变了样，非得跟父母说自己喜欢男的，怎么都不像之前一样乖巧。  
闹得全镇人都知道了，林家儿子去了城里一趟回来被女鬼上了身，跟父母吵要和男人结婚。彼时“先生”还是镇子里德高望重的巫医，虽然金东贤的爷爷话语间全是痛骂，也变不了镇里大事都要和先生商量的事实。  
是先生先说要给林煐岷驱鬼的。  
他折磨了林煐岷近两年，父母替儿子办了休学，美其名曰是为了治好他的病，把鬼赶出他的身体里。金东贤的爷爷看见邻居玩伴被摧残得不成人样，更是恨透了装模做样的所谓先生。他不止一次劝过林煐岷快逃，林煐岷也只是看他几眼，又沉默半晌，才求证一样问着：其实不是我的错吧？  
林煐岷二十四岁那年，金东贤的爷爷在宅子后山发现了他的尸体。  
林家父母伤心欲绝，偏偏先生还要假慈悲，冠冕堂皇地说了一长串，给自己摘了罪名。他怕林家父母反应过来，就劝人赶紧进城找到林煐岷的执念。那个夜晚林家搬走了，宅子低价卖给了隔壁金家。

金家爷爷长吁短叹地讲完了，发现金东贤托着下巴，鼻尖通红。他看了孙子好几眼，才慢慢说：“所以你说你……怎么说，出柜？那时我把你爸劝住了。煐岷其实值得更好的，他应该和你一样这么生活下去。”  
金东贤侧头，在发现林煐岷不知道什么时候站在小院里，倚着院门，哭笑不得地看他。他几乎控制不住眼泪，爷爷只当他感情充沛，踌躇几下还是离开了。他想冲过去抱住林煐岷，又想到这根本不可能。几十年前的苦难让他几近崩溃，林煐岷披着日光，对他扯了扯嘴角，好像在笑。  
他终于忍不住了，起身一步步走到院子里，想要捞起林煐岷的手，一次又一次都徒劳。林煐岷有些慌张，他突然后悔这么做鬼了，金东贤哭得很丑，像多年前初见一样，他第三次懊恼为什么自己擦不掉那些眼泪。  
怎么都是因为你啊？林煐岷心说。  
金东贤打着哭嗝，还要断断续续问他：“为什么、你怎么这样啊……”  
他好笑：“我怎么了？”  
“你好蠢，你装一下，或者……或者逃走了，就不应该是这样的。”  
林煐岷不说话了。他想：是啊，不应该是这样的。  
金东贤难过成泪人，他靠着院子的栅栏滑下去，抱着自己的膝盖，眼泪全糊在裤管上。林煐岷看了他几眼，进屋拿出了一包抽纸，耐心地一下下擦那些咸涩的水珠。金东贤抬手，又抓了个空。  
他只是哭得很厉害，为一个青年短暂的生命和过于沉重的苦痛，还为了林煐岷此刻的温柔。

太阳西沉的时候林煐岷带他上了山。他说我以前经常在这里跟你爷爷聊天，你爷爷很会安慰人，所以最后几年其实也没那么痛苦。“我喜欢吃桃子，”他说，“所以你爷爷说要在这里种桃树。他决定的那个晚上我其实很开心，可我也吃不到他种的桃了。你爷爷不像躲瘟神那样躲我，也谢谢你，让我吃了你爷爷种的桃子。”  
金东贤听了又想哭，撇了几下嘴，林煐岷就说别哭啊，这里没有纸巾，擦不了眼泪的。他就憋着，硬生生憋回去了，就是开口时语调不稳，扯着哭腔有些滑稽。他问：“那你是因为自杀轮不了回吗。”  
林煐岷看他几眼，说：“也不全是。好像有个执念，但是我还没弄明白是什么。”  
“去问那个满嘴鬼神的老太有用吗？她说我们是孽缘，对你的轮回有帮助吗。”  
“啊……”林煐岷喟叹，“她是先生的女儿。”  
金东贤暴起，把林煐岷吓了一跳。他攥着拳，总觉得无名火在胸腔乱窜，新仇旧恨让他恨不得立马杀到老太家里把人揍个狗血临头。脏话在他心里滚了无数遍，林煐岷才出声叫他坐下，“我不在意了的，你替我着什么急。反正先生死得透透了，估计现在正在哪个油锅里被炸吧。”  
他说得很轻巧，可金东贤只觉得心被揪成一团，他太想给林煐岷一个拥抱了，太想拍拍他的背告诉他你没做错什么，太想牵着他的手告诉他你值得更好的东西——太想亲亲他，告诉他其实我很喜欢你。

他终究什么都没说，只是沉默着又陪林煐岷看了一次日出。他下定决心要帮林煐岷找执念，却不知道从哪开始，林煐岷只是告诉他顺其自然，先过好生活。  
他们好像比之前亲密了，或许是共享了秘密，或许是金东贤心怀鬼胎，总之日子日复一日地过，金东贤牵到了林煐岷戴上手套的手，也抱住了林煐岷抱枕做的身体。  
夏天在悄悄过去，可是金东贤觉得自己升温了，他躲进厕所提心吊胆想着林煐岷自/慰的时候觉得夏天要把他熏个熟透。桃成熟了一批又一批，林煐岷也在他床上躺了一天又一天，桃子冰也灭不了他的火，总有个声音在他心里叫：亲亲他！亲亲他！  
金东贤很馋林煐岷的嘴唇，他觉得那两瓣像桃，肯定多汁又肥美，咬上去有桃香。他都想把人嚼几下咽进嘴里，像馋一顿饱餐。  
他回想之前，牵住的手和抱住的身体，全是他开口要来的，彼时他坐在床上，林煐岷在床尾看书，床头柜上正好放着一盘桃。  
“煐岷哥，”他现在都这么叫他，“过来一下。”  
他咬了一口桃子，叼着，把下巴递出去。林煐岷尚不解，他就膝行过去，把桃子凑到了林煐岷嘴边。他伸手托住桃子，一寸寸地伸过去，直到林煐岷的手也附上来，他们十指交叠、融合，直至嘴唇相接，中间一颗红桃，汁水淋漓。  
金东贤吮，唇跟桃肉摩擦，啧啧有声，糖水粘腻着沿着手指往腕上滑，蜿蜒一路。他不时睁开眼睛，看长长的眼睫和亮亮的葡萄瞳，复又闭上，专心致志地吃着桃、吮着肉。夏天是桃色的，桃是夏天的味道，林煐岷也是夏天的，和他的亲吻是独一份的夏日蜜意。  
金东贤心里说，好喜欢你，就卷了果肉往肚里吞，幻觉真的要把林煐岷吃干抹净了，啃得越发起劲。和桃接吻都来快感，那林煐岷的的确确是一颗桃，水当当的。  
亲亲他、亲亲他。  
他觉得时间要再长些、夏天不能消逝，白昼要再长些，最好席卷了日月同现的黎明，把月亮从黑暗里挖出来，陪在自己身边。  
他的确吃了半颗桃，最后还要吮吮那颗坚硬的桃核，好像真的舔到了林煐岷的皮肉，生吃得只剩骨骼。  
桃汁兜不住，穿透了林煐岷的手，径直砸在了床铺上。

林煐岷问他，为什么要亲吻。  
他说，因为我忍不住爱意了。

盛夏短暂。  
林煐岷好像找到了开关，他终于弄明白那股把他强行钉在人世的念想是什么了。金东贤说爱，就引得一片蝉声。他做鬼的经验比做人丰富，本以为要再做过一个漫长的年数，没想到一腔爱意就让他解脱了。  
金东贤明天要走了，所以他给自己一个桃吻。也给了林煐岷一把钥匙，甜腻地咬开了枷锁。  
晚上他们共枕，金东贤说我冬天放假了再来找你。  
林煐岷轻声说，可能到时候我就找到执念了。我会走的。  
那你一定会上天堂。金东贤指腹悬在林煐岷脸颊上，空气在他指尖流。

第二天林煐岷陪金东贤收拾行李，陪他走到小镇口，他出不去，所以就看人走向车站。他想起第一个重逢的夜晚，下山的金东贤也跟现在一样回头望。他很感激这个夏天，所以可以离开了。光点越过了路口，追着夏天的尾巴，终于抵达金东贤的耳畔。  
夕阳红得像桃。金东贤抬头时发现一枚弯月，直觉什么东西结束了。

夏天结束了。

End.


End file.
